This invention relates to circuit elements such as resistive terminators, attenuators, matching lines, resonator elements, switching lines, electromagnetic lens and the like used for microwave and millimeter-wave bands and to a method of producing such circuit elements.
It is the conventional practice to produce such a circuit element by the use of an adhesive or double sided adhesive tape to joint various electric parts thereof. Since the electric circuit is for microwave and millimeter-wave bands and has a very small size, however, the conventional practice requires a troublesome assembling process and fails to improve the efficiency on a mass production basis. In addition, the jointed electric parts are subjected to separation and deviation at their junctions, causing changes in the electric characteristic of the circuit element. Furthermore, the adhesive is subject to chemical changes in contact with moisture. This causes changes in the electric characteristic of the circuit element with the lapse of time.